


oc character sheets

by kezgane



Series: queer family [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Canon Queer Character, F/F, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezgane/pseuds/kezgane
Summary: these are my character sheets for my own characters. it's so that i can easly look at the sheets. you can ignore these. maybe i will work this later into a fic/ comic.the oc's are on my instagram @fleurmade or on my tiktok @kezgane
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character, orginal female character/ orginal female character, orginal female character/ orginal non binary character
Series: queer family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737244
Kudos: 1





	1. standard sheet

name:  
nickname:

gender of birth:  
gender:  
pronouns:  
sexuality:  
relation:

friends:  
family (gezin en familie):

job:  
school:

likes:  
dislikes:  
facts:  
music taste:

favorite color:

favorite food/drinks:  
morning/evening person:

hair color:  
hair style:  
eye color:  
skin color:  
marks:  
piercings/ tattoos/ earrings:


	2. Vex

name: vex  
nickname:

gender of birth: male  
gender: genderqueer  
pronouns: they/them  
sexuality: -, polyamory  
relation: quin & regris

friends: quin, regris, ilko, kezgane  
family  
\- father, who they live with  
\- mother, dont have contact anymore

job: bookstore  
school: yes  
\- math  
\- english  
\- economics  
\- arts  
\- photography  
\- history \- forein langueses 

likes: chocolate chip cookies, vintage, baking, plating guitar, travelling  
dislikes: disphoria, trans- and homophobia (all forms of hate to lgbtq+ people), energy drinks, becoming sick  
facts: can stress over anything, sometimes forget to take their meds  
music taste: old pop and rock music

favorite color: orange

favorite food/drinks: iced coffee, iced tea, tea  
morning/evening person: morning person, but can stay up all night

hair color: ginger  
hair style: mullet  
eye color: brown  
skin color: light peach color  
marks: freckels and weird pigment spots  
piercings/ tattoos/ earrings: glasses


	3. Quin

name: quin  
nickname:

gender of birth: male  
gender: cis  
pronouns: he/ him  
sexuality: pansexual, polyamory  
relation: vex, quin

friends: vex, quin, kezgane, ilko  
family:  
\- father  
\- mother  
\- aunt  
\- uncle  
\- little niece  
\- little nephew

job: owns the family café  
school: yes  
\- math  
\- english  
\- economics  
\- buisnis economics  
\- science subjects

likes: hugs and cuddles, summer, sunny days, cooking, books, cooking & baking, friends  
dislikes: needles, anxiety, fresh orange juice in the early moning  
facts: happy bean, can make flower crowns, doesn't kill bugs because he doesn't have the heart to do so  
music taste: jazz

favorite color: yellow and pink

favorite food/drinks: tea, homemade patsaries  
morning/evening person: both

hair color: dark brown  
hair style: cruly, short  
eye color: olive brown  
skin color: chocolate brown  
marks: burning scar left hand from the oven, scars from accendentaly cutting himself  
piercings/ tattoos/ earrings: non


	4. Regris

name: Regris  
nickname: Reg

gender of birth: male  
gender: cisgender  
pronouns: he/ him also okay with they/them  
sexuality: polysexual, polyamory  
relation: quin, vex

friends: quin, vex, kezgane, ilko  
family (gezin en familie):  
\- parents (mother & father) : kicked out  
\- kezgane (niece)  
\- aunt & uncle (kezgane's parents)

job: ?  
school: gratuated

likes: hugs, drawing, his friends, outdoor, art, fruits  
dislikes: peppermint, horror films, homo- transphobia etc., art blocks  
facts: very energetic, loves animals but allergic, clumbsy  
music taste: punk, pop, rock

favorite color: green

favorite food/drinks: lemonade, ice cream (all flavors)  
morning/evening person: night owl, dont wake him before 7 am

hair color: brown, dyed mostll green, blue or purple  
hair style: undercut, messy or spikes on top  
eye color: purplish grey  
skin color: caramel/ tan  
marks: left cheek scar (right if you look at him)  
piercings/ tattoos/ earrings: yes  
tats: roses on left collarboon, dino on left arm, star consellation on ?, more to come  
piercings: left eyebrow, left side lip, 1 upper helix & 2 lobe left ear, 2 upper helix & 1 lobe right ear


	5. Kezgane

name: kezgane  
nickname: kez

gender of birth: female  
gender: cisgender, dresses androgene  
pronouns: she/ her , is fine with gender neutral ones  
sexuality: lesbian  
relation: ilko

friends: vex, quin, reg, ilko  
family (gezin en familie):  
\- parents (mother & father): kicked out  
\- sister, still online contact  
\- regris  
\- aunt & uncle (parents regris)

pet: dax the gecko

job: -  
school: gratuated

likes: beanies, motorcycles, outdoor, streetart, cities  
dislikes: cold weather, high heels (something with bad memories to them), long sleeves (she will roll them up), rude people  
facts: dog person, has stretch markes, very positive person  
music taste: pop, indie/ alternative

favorite color: purple

favorite food/drinks: cappuccino, noodles  
morning/evening person: depends, can wake up like it's nothing or stays 3 more houres in bed

hair color: dyed purple  
hair style: undercut wuth messy hair on top, wears a beanie  
eye color: blue, sometimes wears color lenses  
skin color: peach color  
marks: stretch markes from armpits to breast, a few on her belly  
piercings/ tattoos/ earrings: earring on her right (drawn left) side, fake ones for the rest


	6. Ilko

name: Ilko  
nickname: co

gender of birth: female  
gender: demigender -> demigirl  
pronouns: she/ her, they/ them  
sexuality: demisexual  
relation: kezgane

friends: quin, vex, regris, kezgane  
family (gezin en familie):  
\- father & mother  
\- 1 sister & 1 brother

job: -  
school: yes  
\- math  
\- english  
\- economics  
\- arts  
\- biology  
\- physics  
\- forein langueses

likes: gardening, animals, gadgets, painting, plushies  
dislikes: crowds, advocados, stress, being late  
facts: blanket hoarder, looks shy but can talk for houres, sometimes has nighmare  
music taste: pop, podcasts

favorite color: pink, yellow, greens, browns

favorite food/drinks: hot choco, sushi  
morning/evening person: morning person

hair color: brown  
hair style: messy, pigtails, breades  
eye color: green  
skin color: tan  
marks: under right eye, on her left cheek (drawn on opposide side)  
piercings/ tattoos/ earrings: one earring on both sides


End file.
